Sense
Your attunement to the Force grants you uncanny powers of perception. This talent tree is available to any character that has the Force Sensitivity feat and talents may be selected from this tree regardless of class. Feel the Force As a standard action, you can spend a Force Point to ignore all concealment for 1 minute. Force Perception Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} You can make a Use the Force check instead of a Perception check to avoid surprise, notice enemies, sense deception, or sense influence. You are considered trained in the Perception skill. If you are entitled to a Perception check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Force Pilot Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} You can use your Use the Force modifier instead of your Pilot modifier when making or rerolling Pilot checks. Force Reflexes When activating a starship maneuver, you may spend a Force Point to reroll your Pilot check, keeping the better result. Prerquisites: Force Pilot, Force Sensitivity, Starship Tactics. Foresight Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} You may spend a Force Point to reroll an Initiative check, keeping the better of the two rolls. Additionally, if you roll a natrual 20 on the Initiative check reroll, you immediately regain the Force Point spent to activate this talent. Prerquisite: Force Perception. Guage Force Potential Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} By focusing on a specific creature in your line of sight, you can guage how strong in the Force it is. This takes a standard action and requires a Use the Force check. If your check result meets or beats the target’s Will Defense, you know whether or not it has the Force Sensitivity feat, you know how many Force powers it knows (but not which ones, specifically), and you know how many Force Points it has currently. Prerquisite: Force Perception. Heightened Awareness You can spend a Force Point to add your Charisma bonus to your Perception check. You can take this talent multiple times, each time adding your Charisma bonus to the check. Instinctive Navigation You can substitute your Use the Force skill for any Use Computer check made to astrogate or operate sensors while you are the pilot of a vehicle. Prerquisite: Force Pilot. Motion of the Future As a swift action, you can peer into the future in search of signs of danger, removing one use of the Farseeing force power from your active suite (as though you had just activated the power). Any time before the end of your next turn when you are the target of an attack or force power, you can force your target to reroll the attack roll (or Use the Force check) against you, keeping the second result. This counts as using the Farseeing power against the attacker, but this talent replaces the normal rules and effect of that power. Prerquisite: Force Perception. Psychometry When you use the Farseeing Force power, you can choose to target an object you hold instead of a character or creature. You can look into the targeted object’s past, up to a maximum of 5 years per your character level. Any information gained about the object’s past is based on the thoughts and emotions of the person holding or carrying the object at the time you perceive, which can skew the results of the vision. Prerquisites: Force Perception, Farseeing. Shift Sense You can spend a Force Point to gain low-light vision for 1 minutes or until the end of the encounter, whichever is longer. Visions Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} Whenever you use the Farseeing Force power, you can spend a Force Point as a swift action to see into the target’s past or future instead of the glimpsing the target in the present. You declare how far into the target’s past or future you wish to look, up to a maximum of 1 year per your character level. Any information gained about a target’s future is subject to change, depending on whether steps are taken to alter that future. Prerquisites: Force Perception, Farseeing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Starships